Disneyland After Dark
by sugar.coated
Summary: "You can't hurt me with the things that you do//I pick up dandelions and I give them to you" This is a Halloweeny Evan/Pietro fic. And I know Halloween and Evan are both long gone, but I don't care!


WARNING: This story contains slash, ya know, boy liking boy. And it's Evietro, Evan/Pietro. 'Cause I like Pietro! And Evan! (Not my fault, I have a thang for skaters). Here is also some bad language. Nothing too bad, though. And mentioning of sex. Yes. If any of this bothers you, leave now. Or read on, but then you have no right to flame me because of those facts. Just so you know.  
  
This story takes place sometime during season two. Like, sometime Halloweeny during season two. Read and review, but be gentle, it's my first Evietro-fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disneyland after dark  
  
by sugar.coated  
  
  
  
  
  
*You can't hurt me with the things that you do  
  
I pick up dandelions and I give them to you*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Evan Daniels sighted and leaned against a nearby fence. He was bored. It was Halloween, the time of the year when teenagers should party with their friends, but for some reason he had been chosen to take care of Jamie when the youngest mutant of the mansion went Trick-or-Treating. Jean had gone to the obligatory popular-person-Halloween-party and Kitty had decided to tag along, much to the redhead's indignation. Scott had disappeared to parts unknown, and Kurt had said something along the lines of "Du bist eine kariert kartoffel, ja ja" and went off with Rogue to watch Chuckie 3. The newest recruits had also managed to make themselves invisible when the subject came up. And since Evan had decided to skip school a few times too many, he was the ultimate teen to be forced to spend the evening to keep the kid safe from the horrors of Bayville. Well, at least he got to share the candy.  
  
Evan sighted again. He was dressed in his ordinary clothes, since he considered himself to be too old for dressing up, and he had planned to skate a little during his Jamie-watch. Of course, that plan had been ruined thanks to Wolverine who had confiscated his beloved board on the way out. And because Jamie figured an ordinary looking teen (no matter how yellow his hair was) would cramp his style, Evan had to stay at the sidewalks outside the houses. Not that the dark-skinned teen minded. It was just that he'd rather be somewhere else.  
  
The moon was standing all yellow and full high up in the sky, and Jack O'Lanterns were scattered all around the neighborhood, bringing smells of decay and sunshine all at once. The whole landscape reminded of the setting of a bad horror movie, complete with a disturbing, scary (though Evan would never admit _that_, of course), strange noise coming from somewhere unseen.  
  
The blond teen turned around, trying to locate the source of the sound. But the area was deserted, the only thing moving was dead leafs, softly blowing across the streets. There weren't even any kids out Trick-or-Treating here at the moment. Turning around again, Evan came face to face with a pale creature, which was too close for comfort.  
  
"AH!" the dark-skinned boy exclaimed, realizing too late that it was Pietro Maximoff standing there. Dressed in a cape. And leather-pants. _Tight_ leather-pants.  
  
~Wow, he looks _good_ in leather . . . No! Pietro is _not_ hot!~ Evan quickly moved his attention to the speed demon's face instead, hoping Pietro hadn't noticed his eyes straying. Then the skater discovered something else.  
  
"Are you wearing make-up?" Evan asked incredulously. The older boy just glared at him.  
  
"Eh, shut up Daniels. And why the jumpiness? I didn't scare ya, did I?"  
  
Evan glared back, wanting to wipe that smug look of Pietro's face. Of course, he couldn't come up with any smart-assed comment that would get the pale teen to leave, because Pietro did look damned hot with black around his eyes. And fake fangs. And the leather-pants . . .  
  
"So? Out Trick-or-Treating?" Pietro asked, interrupting Evan's forbidden thoughts. "And just what are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Who me? Oh. I'm cleverly disguised as a responsible adult."  
  
"U-hu. What're ya doing out here anyway. Didn't thought ya X-geeks were allowed to vandalize stuff, not even on Halloween. Well, seeing as you doesn't even have a single egg, that's probably not why you're here."  
  
"Nah, I'm just making sure Jamie's staying out of trouble while begging for candy. And you're trashing stuff, right?"  
  
"Yeah, mostly," Pietro admitted happily. "And Trick-or-Treating. 'M getting lots of free candy! I love Halloween."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Evan replied, remembering all too well how Pietro had been during Halloween back when they still were friends. Sugared up and hyper, getting in trouble each year. But lots of fun to be with, as long as the skater didn't get blamed for any of the gypsy's pranks. Which, to be honest, had happened quite often.  
  
"So . . . seen any good movies recently?"  
  
"What?" Evan didn't really understand. Was Pietro making small talk with him? And . . . being almost _nice_?  
  
"What? Just chatting a little. Ya know. . . Hey, ya got any candy? I'm all out."  
  
"Uh . . . no . . . Not really."  
  
"Oh. Okay then. So, what've you been up to lately?"  
  
"You're awfully friendly, even for being you on a sugar high," Evan noted, glaring suspiciously at the speed demon. Pietro just shrugged.  
  
"Ah, what do ya say we have a truce tonight. Ya know, for old times sake?"  
  
"Yeah, 'cause you _really_ value the old times," Evan muttered, sarcasm- level high.  
  
"Aw, come on Daniels!" Pietro pouted. "You're no fun. I wanna have fun tonight! All the candy's makingmehappy! AndIlostToddsomewhere andLancewentofftohavesexwithSummersorsomething andFreddy'sboring andTabby'sawful and dammit! Let's do something!"  
  
Evan blinked, trying to decipher sugar-happy-Pietro-speak. Then he realized part of what the white-haired boy had just said, and his eyes widened. ~The hell . . . ?~  
  
"Scott and Lance are having sex?!?!?"  
  
"Uh. . . Just pretend I didn't say that. Yeahthat'sprobablybestsincethey'dkillme. But anyway, Lance is busy with Summers, and they won't let me join them."  
  
The mental images that sentence produced in Evan's innocent mind promptly put his braincells in a catatonic state.  
  
"Daniels?" Pietro waved a hand rapidly in front of the dark mutants face. Evan blinked slowly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's do something!"  
  
Evan desperately tried to squelch the ideas that followed that suggestion. ~Damn Pietro for being so . . . sexy! And suggestive. Ah! I can't do this!~  
  
"No!" he snapped. "I have to wait for Jamie . . . and . . . uhh . . ."  
  
"The kid'll prolly take long time to get back. You know how the old ladies likes to compliment all the costumes and everythin'."  
  
"Yeah . . . But . . ."  
  
"Come on, let's thrash things!"  
  
"That'd get me in trouble."  
  
"Steal candy from the little kiddies?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"We could go Trick-or-Treating ourselves."  
  
"No."  
  
"There's this party over at what's-her-face. We could go there."  
  
"No. I told you, I have to wait for Jamie. I can't go anywhere."  
  
"Well, then I guess there's only one thing left to do," Pietro sighted. And before Evan knew what happened, he was pushed up against a nearby tree, getting his life kissed out of him by the white-haired gypsy.  
  
Evan was thankful that his reflexes worked perfectly, because his brain shut down at the first skin-on-skin contact. But as it was, the skater was able to repay all the groping and stroking, and when the speedster licked his lips he willingly opened for Pietro's tongue, trying to invade the older boy's mouth in turn.  
  
Pietro tasted of sugar and chocolate, overwhelming sweet, and even if Evan's brain was returning to a more coherent state as time passed on, it didn't really matter much, because all he could think was ~This is so much more fun than fighting . . .~  
  
The dark boy was so busy enjoying the experience of having Pietro moaning softly against his lips and shivering under his touch, that he didn't notice when they weren't alone anymore.  
  
"What are you _doing_?"  
  
"Are you guys _kissing_?"  
  
"Eww, they _are_ kissing!"  
  
Evan and Pietro both whirled around, glaring at the five masked kids that were (most likely) looking at them.  
  
"Go away, Jamie," Evan almost whined. Pietro, who had noticed how very alike the three voices sounded, quickly lifted the masks.  
  
"Baldie's experimenting with cloning?"  
  
"No. That's Jamie, his power's to make copies of himself."  
  
"A kid that can duplicate himself? That's just freaky."  
  
"But it gives five times the candy," Evan absentmindedly replied, trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the Jamies and get Pietro somewhere a little more private.  
  
"Can't we ditch the kids and go to my place? I've got a really nice bed . . . We could have fun." And apparently Pietro thought along the same lines, judging by the things he whispered in Evan's ear.  
  
~Well, they do say that great minds think alike . . . or maybe we're just equally horny . . .~  
  
"Alright Jamies, time to go home," the dark boy said overly cheerful, pushing Pietro further away from himself so he could think more clearly. It was very distracting to have the older teen licking his ear. Or just standing too close. ~Damn, he's like my own personal kryptonite or something.~  
  
"No, it's not that late," one of the Jamies complained.  
  
"We haven't gotten enough candy yet," another Jamie said.  
  
"You get all candy to yourself if we go home now," Evan suggested.  
  
"Okay!" all five Jamies cheerfully agreed.  
  
"Aww, Ev, trading all your candy for some special time with me?" Pietro smiled, drawing closer again and planting kisses along the younger boy's neck.  
  
"Yes, and you know how much I like candy, so it'd better be worth it."  
  
"Oh, trust me," Pietro almost purred. "It will be."  
  
Yes, Evan loved Halloween.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end!  
  
And Happy Late Halloween!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Ramblings: Well, this was some light fluffy stuff (which probably stinks worse than my brother's gym socks) that has been sitting around in my head for a while. It was born when I realized how great Jamie's powers would be during Halloween. Then it became slash, because that's just the way I am. And then I decided to write it out and post it. Even if the ending sucks in all the wrong ways. And it's soon Christmas. And Evan's gone. *sniff*  
  
And *jumps around all happy and stuff* I got nice reviews for my story "Sub Luna Saltamus". From simmysim, N and Psychodelic Barfly!!! This made me go "Woooow . . ." because they're all great! A couple of the best Evo-writers in the world! (In my oppinion.) *completely star-struck*  
  
This story is dedicated especially to simmysim, N and Psychodelic Barfly (look, you got a dedication!), and of course, the other nice reviewers for my other fics. Unless it sucks, in which case it's dedicated to my cat Silver who likes to chew on my toes.  
  
"Du bist eine kariert kartoffel" is German (duh) and it means "You are a checkered potato" or something along those lines. A tribute to Switzerland! And Kinder Eggs. Because.  
  
Can you guess where I got the title? No, that's wrong. I got if from a Danish (I think they're Danish, anyway) group, D-A-D. They were called Disneyland After Dark 'til Disney came after them with lawsuits. And I just love their song "Soft Dogs" (it's very funny playing D, E and #Fm on my guitar while squealing out "Maybe I'm a soft dog at your feeeeeeeet . . . !" and then everybody's banging on my door to make me stop.). So, yeah. And I thought the title fitted the story.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I once owned a copy of Len's single "Steal My Sunshine". Then my sister lost it. I miss it. And I bet that if I did own the X-Men, my sister would loose them too. So maybe it's just as well that I don't. But I kinda own "Du bist eine kariert kartoffel". Right? Oh, and I don't own anything Disney either (just in case you wasn't aware of that fact).  
  
Distribution: If ya want it, ya can have it. Just keep my name with it and let me know where it ends up. 


End file.
